Having children necessitates a means to effectively transport the children and all of the children-adapted accessories in a manner that assists a parent/guardian's busy schedule. The means should also have the dual capacity to entertain, and, in some respects, confine the children in space so as to further assist a parent/guardian. Because lugging children and all of the necessities associated with children can be taxing, the means should be of light weight, compactable, and easily transportable. A child wagon provides such a means.
Child wagons are used extensively to assist parents and guardians with the transportation of their children and child's provisions. Child wagons provide a means to confine a child within a manageable area while affording the ability to transport the child about at a discretionary pace set by the parent/guardian controlling the wagon. An important benefit is that children tend to find the experience amusing and stimulating. Because having children requires the need to have relatively immediate access to a plethora of toys, accessories, and other provisions, wagons should be equipped with the means to carry these items. Furthermore, because the wagon itself becomes one of these accessories, it too should be compact and easily transportable. Therefore, it is desired to have a child wagon that is equipped with the additional features of collapsibility and transportability. It is further desired to improve on the confinement, marshalling, and entertainment capabilities a wagon.
Child wagons exist that are light weight and foldable into a compact configuration. However, these wagons fail to provide the all of the desired features of: child confinement; cargo spacing; entertainment capacity; a compact folding configuration; and, wheeled transportation means while in the compact folded configuration. It is an object of this invention to provide a child wagon that folds into a better compact configuration that is more conducive to transporting the wagon. It is a further object of this invention to provide a child wagon that can be transported on a set of wheels while in its compact configuration. It is a third object of this invention to provide a child wagon that exhibits the above beneficial features with no requirement to assemble/disassemble the wagon in order to place it into its extended/compact configuration.